Deceptive Lies
by Billie Stone
Summary: something had happened in tree Hill. Which had caused Brooke to stay away from the group of friends.  What ever happened, Brooke will never forgive them. But does the new guy chase have a major secret? And if so whats this bad thing people are hiding


**Chapter One – High School {Music Inspiration: The cave }**

Brooke threw her bag over her shoulder, her tanned hand pushing backwards as it threw her dark black, sleek hair over her shoulder. Her hair fell down her back, almost touching her waist. As Brooke's dark brown orbs caught on to everyone moving outside of Tree Hill High. Brooke sucked in a breath before her body relaxed as she let the breath out slowly. Brooke's mind wandered as she thought about how this year was going to be different to all of the others. Brooke had spent the summer in Paris. Severed all contact with Haley,Peyton,Lucas and Nathan. Brooke rolled her eyes as she started forward, heading towards the school main doors, walking she heard the song playing in her left ear from the ipod headphone. Nothing had changed. It was still Tree Hill High. The big blue letters read ''Homecoming game this friday! Be there!'' - Brooke had forgotten the past year here on her vaction. Everything had been simpler there. No distractions. Sighing she once again pulled her bag onto her shoulder which had slipped down. Brooke stopped when she got to the main doors. Once she stepped in there. That was it. She was Brooke Davis. Cheerleader. Popular. Everybody was watching you waiting for you to fall. Wanting to be you. But Brooke hated that more than anything. Why would you want to be like someone else? Each is its own indivual. Brooke sighed pushing through the doors. The bell would go in a few seconds leaving the corridor's empty for now. Meaning she would be able to get to her locker without being crushed...Or being stared at. Brooke's body moved briskly through the corridor until she reached the big blue locker in a row of another hundred of them. Punching in her code, her locker popped open revealing pictures of her and her friend's from the year before. Sighing, she placed her coat inside and slammed it shut, turning and leaning her back against it. For god sake, she screamed in her mind. When the bell rang out filling the eerie corridor. Brooke pushed herself up, straightening out her clothes. ''Brooke Davis, popular, cheerleader and cool.'' She murmured to herself before a smile flashed across her face. Time to play.

Soon the corridor filled and friends ran from all directions exchanging hugs between each other. Brooke waved and smiled. Winked and what ever else she had to do. As of this year she was single and had no boyfriend. Lucas was gone. So was Nathan and everyone else. The only person she was willing to talk to was most likley Haley. She was always loyal and trust worthy. Brooke snapped out of her dreamy state as her eye caught onto the blonde-longish hair. His fimilar smile and boyish voice. Lucas Scott. Hugging the blonde bimbo of an ex-bestfriend Peyton Sawyer. Brooke ground her teeth as she once again whipped a peice of dark brown hair over her tanned,slennder and smooth shoulder. Flashing a smile. She noticed mouth by his locker. Another person she would talk to. Skipping over in a heart beat she hugged him. ''Mouth, i have missed you dearly,'' Brooke told him, happyness ringing in her voice. Mouth smiled back kissing her on the cheek. ''I'm missed you too Brookette'' He chirped back. God how she'd missed her bestfriend. He was so loyal. And would never betray her. As she would not him. But her happyness was soon withdrawn when she heard the laugh of the ex-bimbo bestfriend. Looking over her should, Brooke noticed Peyton's and Lucas's arms hooked. ''Lovley,'' Brooke whispered. ''They love rubbing it in,'' Brooke added. Turning back to mouth. Who's smile had also dropped. ''There not together Brooke, Just friends'' Mouth reassured her. ''Well it does not matter, me and Lucas broke up before i left for paris.'' Brooke admitted. Mouth's Jaw dropped instantly, as he stuttered to get his words out. ''Wh-but why?'' Mouth asked astonished. Brooke shrugged, ''I have no trust or respect for him, as he does me.'' Brooke admitted. ''And paris would not of been the same if i was with him,'' Brooke added with a wink trying to hint Mouth into what she meant. Mouth flashed a grin and laughed. ''Brooke Davis, your offically back for senior year.'' He told her throwing an arm over his shoulder. ''And we will do this together,'' He whispered into her ear. Brooke laughed, ''Since when were you so confident bestfriend?'' Brooke asked. Mouth shrugged, ''You missed a hell of a lot this summer Brookette,'' Mouth laughed as he started to walk to first period with Brooke Davis. Yes Brooke had missed a lot that summer. More than she realised. Where was Haley and Nathan? Her mind asked and once again it wandered. Actually, there were a few people missing? Rachel? Tim? But Brooke shrugged it off. Thinking they were late or something.

Brooke pushed open the door to her first period and swiftly moved in and took her usual spot at the Back of the class room. Crossing her legs and leaning on the desk as her chin hit hand she waited for the teacher to begin. It had been ages since she'd had to sit in a dull class room instead of basking in the sun in paris. With all the paris guys and the louve...Once again Brooke's mind wandered. When she was snapped out of it by the door openning. Turning her head, her eyes attatched to a dark haired lad who was entering the class room holding a peice of paper. His smile dazzled Brooke in a second. When he spoke, she was even more in awe. ''Hey, i'm Chase, is this first period English?'' He asked, as he looked around the sraring faces he felt as if he wanted to crawl under a rock. A dark haired teacher smiled and spoke up, ''Yes chase, i was excpecting you,,. Take a seat'' The women offered. Chase nodded in thanks before sitting directly infront of Brooke. Perfect seat. Her mind whispered. First period went faster than Brooke had expected. But she knew what she was going to have to deal with as the lunch hour hit them. When the bell rang for class to finish. Brooke was the first out the door. Hoping she didn't bump into any one she didn't want to talk to.

The week before she had left for Paris. Something had gone down. Something she hated so much she felt like she could kill any of them. Or get them back some how. Her mind wandered thinking back to what had happened. To how they could of done that to her. She knew they thought she'd never find out. But tough luck because she had. As she walked down the hall she saw something. Lucas,Haley,Nathan,Peyton,Rachel and Bev walking down the hall. Turning her chin the air. Brooke contuined to walk. Trying to act as if she hadn't seen them. Because secretly she didn't want to see any of them. They worth nothing to her. At all. She was done with them. She had mouth and who ever else she wanted. They were dispoed of.

**A/N; any feedback would be nice. Thank you. **


End file.
